I don't love him!
by RandomlyRandomGirl
Summary: Bella has a crush on Edward, but she pretends that she hates him. Alice is Bella's best friend and Edwards sister. One day Edward says something and Bella wants to know what. All human. One-shot.


**My friend and I were talking and we starting doing a kind of role play thing and then my friend (also known as Sk8rpunk2560, she's doing a fan fiction in her/Bella's POV and her sister is doing one in her/Alice's POV) So, my friend had the idea to make it into a fan fiction and we're all (my friend her sister and I) will be doing it in our own POV. Go check theirs out! **

**My friend:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 3 4 7 2 7 / 1 / I _ l o v e _ y o u _ E d w a r d _ C u l l e n **(Without the spaces) **

**Her sister:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 6 3 5 5 9 0 / 1 / Y o u _ W i l l _ A l w a y s _ B e _ M i n e _ E d w a r d _ C u l l e n **(Without the spaces)**

Alice's POV

I sat on the couch and watched Edward and Emmett fight on x-box.

Jasper couldn't come over today so I was really bored. I decided to sign onto yahoo messenger and see if anyone was on.

No one was on when I signed in, so I decided to leave Bella a offline message telling her to call me when she got my message.

I clicked on it twice and waited the chat box to pop up.

I started writing the message.

"_Hey Bella, call me whe-"_

Bella is now online

I stopped and grinned as Bella came online.

I quickly erased my message.

_**Yahoo messenger**_

**Alice: **_Hey Bella!_

**Bella: **_Hi Alice._

**Alice: **_What's up?_

**Bella: **_Nothing interesting. You? _

**Alice: **_Nothing much. Want to come over and hang out?_

**Bella: **_Sure, I'll be over in 15 minutes._

**Alice: **_Okay!_

_Oh, and Edward your biggest crush is here......... _

I couldn't help but add that just as Edward won the game and came over to see what I was doing.

**Bella: **_Alice! He is not my biggest crush!_

**Alice: **_Oh yeah! Your _**_love_** _is here. ;)_

**Bella: **_He's not my love either!_

**Alice: **_Whatever. I know you both like each other, you just won't admit it._

"That's not true Alice." Edward said from behind me as he read our conversation.

"Yes it is, you just won't admit it's true, just like Bella." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"If I could get Bella to just tell you then you two could get together!" I said confidently.

"If Bella says she really likes me, then I'll give her a chance." he said before pointing to my screen.

"Bella is trying to talk to you Alice." he pointed out before going into the kitchen.

I looked back at the screen.

**Bella:**_ Sure Alice, Sure....._

_So do you still want me to come over?_

_Alice? _

_Are you still there Alice?_

_Hello?_

I quickly started typing.

**Alice: **_Sorry, I was talking to Edward._

_You'll never guess what he just said!_

**Bella: **_What?_

I was about to reply when Edward walked back in.

"Alice if you tell her I'll hid your credit card." he said, threating me.

He would do it do, he'd done it before and he would do it again.

**Alice: **_I can't tell you or Edward will hid my credit card. :(_

**Bella: **_What!? Tell me anyway!_

**Alice: **_But he'll take my credit card! I was going to go shopping this weekend! _

**Bella: **_Can't you go a week without shopping Alice? _

**Alice: **_Maybe, but he wouldn't give it back to me after a week either! _

_Last time he hid it for two months before mom and dad made him give it back!_

**Bella: **_Please Alice!_

**Alice: **_I can't! He'll kill me!_

**Bella: **_Come on! Please tell me!_

**Alice: **_I can't. :(_

**Bella: **_But I want to know....._

_Fine, then I'll come over and have him tell me._

**Alice: **_Okay then, but I don't think he'll tell you._

Bella is now offline

I turned around to see Edward walking away.

"Where are you going Edward?" I asked him slowly.

"I'm going to my room." he replied walking up the stairs.

I went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to eat while I waited for Bella to get here.

–

Bella's rusty old truck drove into the driveway and she came up to the door before knocking.

I opened the door and let her in.

"Where's Edward Alice?" she asked me as soon as I shut the door.

I pointed to the stairs.

"At the end of the hall, next to the bathroom." I said, following her when she started for the stairs.

When she was finally standing in front of Edwards door she knocked.

"Edward? I want to talk to you." she said, listening for his response.

It was silent and Bella frowned before trying to open the door.

"It's locked." she said, looking at me.

I walked past her and pulled a paper clip out of my pocket.

"I'll get it open." I said grinning.

Bella looked nervous.

"What if he's getting dressed or something?" she asked nervously, glancing at the door.

I waved it off.

"He isn't, he's just pretending not to be in there so we'll go away." I said, bending down and putting the paper clip in the lock and moving it around.

After a few minutes I straightened up and tried the knob.

It turned and I grinned triumphantly.

"It's open!" I said happily.

Bella hesitantly opened the door and looked in.

We looked around but we couldn't find him anywhere.

"He's not here." Bella said disappointedly after we looked in the bathroom and closet.

It was silent.

"Maybe he's under the bed!" I said suddenly. Bella looked at me strangely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, it's worth a shot." I said, walking over to the bed.

Bella sighed and followed me.

I got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed to see Edwards startled face staring back at me.

"Here he is!" I shouted. Bella came over and looked under the bed as well.

"What are you doing under your bed Edward?" Bella asked him slowly.

"Um..uh...my keys fell down here and I was trying to find them." he said, glancing at me.

"You know! I'm going to tell Bella anyway! And if you take my credit card, I'll tell mom and dad and get you grounded." I said, smirking at him.

Edwards eyes widened and he opened his mouth, but I stopped him before he could say anything.

"He said that if you said you really liked him, then he'd give you a chance!" I squealed out.

Edward blushed and looked away and Bella looked shocked.

"But I thought you didn't like me." Bella stuttered out, staring at him.

He looked away.

"I do like you, but I thought you didn't like me." he mumbled.

It was silent and my hands and knees were really starting to ache.

"Bella.....will....will you go on a date with me?" Edward said, looking at Bella shyly.

Bella blushed.

"Sure Edward, I'd love to." she replied, smiling.

"Uh.....what are you guys doing under the bed?" Emmett's voice came from the side of the bed, and we looked over to see him on the ground staring at us. Somehow, Bella and I had ended up under the bed with Edward.

Edward, Bella and I glanced at each other.

"Are you trying to catch spiders!? Can I help?" he asked, grinning like a child.

It was silent before we started laughing.

**The End.**

–

**Hehe, well, that's it. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
